Feelings Towards You
by Cake Factory
Summary: /"Frau nii-chan… memangnya kakak adik tidurnya juga satu ranjang?" tanya Teito, lagi. Dan menghadapi pertanyaan itu, ingin rasanya Frau membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat sampai kepalanya hancur./ Fic for Fujoshi Independent Day. RnR? :D


**07-Ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

**Feelings Towards You © Orange Cake Nura**

**AU/a little OOC/Shounen-ai/FrauTeito/**

**

* * *

**

Sinar hangat mentari di siang itu semakin lama semakin lama semakin menghilang. Digantikan oleh hawa dingin yang mulai berhembus dan awan-awan kelabu yang menghiasi langit. Semakin lama, awan-awan itu telah sepenuhnya menguasai langit. Menggeser awan putih dan menghalangi sinar matahari.

Keadaan kota menjadi agak gelap. Beberapa pejalan kaki sudah siap membuka payungnya jika tiba-tiba air dari langit meluncur turun ke bumi. Namun beberapa yang tidak membawa benda pelindung itu, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa—atau malah berlari. Berharap untuk segera sampai di rumah sebelum hujan turun dan membasahi tubuh mereka.

Seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh yang agak kecil memandang langit dari tempatnya duduk di sebuah café. Sesaat kemudian, pandangannya beralih menatap jalanan di sampingnya. Dimana banyak pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang, menyeberang saat _traffic light_ untuk kendaraan menyala merah.

Ia menghela napas, lalu memandang keramik di bawahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Setelah itu, ia memainkan teh di cangkirnya yang masih penuh. Tangannya merogoh saku dan mengambil _handphone_ miliknya. Kedua iris emeraldnya menjelajahi isi kontak. Jari jempolnya berhenti menekan saat ia menemukan nomor yang diinginkannya. Dipencetnya tombol hijau di sebelah kiri, lalu menaruh ponselnya di telinga.

Nada sambung terdengar. Lama menunggu, tak ada jawaban. Melainkan operator telepon yang menjawab. Agak kesal, ia menekan tombol merah di sisi kanan. Ia menghela napas berat dan menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi. Ekspresinya terlihat sedikit frustasi.

Butir-butir air mulai turun ke bumi. Membasahi segalanya yang tak terlindung. Suara hujan terdengar hingga ke dalam ruangan café. Dalam sekejap, hujan menjadi deras. Pemuda itu kembali memainkan teh di cangkirnya. Mengaduk berkali-kali namun tidak segera meminumnya.

Ia sedikit tersentak ketika dirasa _handphonenya_ bergetar. Dengan cepat, ia menekan tombol hijau dan menjawab teleponnya.

"Frau? Kau dimana?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"_Ah, maaf. Aku kehujanan. Kau bawa payung, tidak? Aku sedang berteduh di halte di dekat café tempat bertemu. Kalau kau bawa payung, tolong jemput aku_," balas seseorang di seberang sana.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana." Dan sambungan diputus.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dengan sedikit tergesa. Awalnya ia agak kecewa karena seseorang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Namun setelah mengetahui orang yang ditunggu sudah dekat dengannya, ia merasa senang. Bagaimanapun, hari ini adalah hari spesialnya—hari spesial mereka berdua. Hari jadi mereka yang ketiga. Dan mereka ingin merayakannya berdua.

Pemuda itu membuka payungnya dan menerjang siraman air dari langit. Langkahnya sedikit ia percepat, karena ia tak mau seseorang di sana menunggunya terlalu lama—ah, mungkin sebenarnya ia lah yang ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan orang itu.

Ia berhenti di depan penyebrangan jalan bersama pejalan kaki lainnya. Menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Matanya mencari-cari sosok yang dirindukannya di seberang jalan sana.

Kedua iris emeraldnya menangkap sosok seorang pria dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi sedang melambai dari kejauhan. Seulas senyum lega tergambar di wajahnya. Dilihatnya _traffic light_ yang masih menyala merah. Berkedip sebentar, lampunya sudah berganti menjadi hijau. Dengan segera, ia melangkah.

Belum sampai di seberang jalan, ia dikejutkan sebuar suara orang yang memanggil namnya keras, dan suara klakson mobil.

"Teito! Awas!" teriak orang itu. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara decitan keras, dan bunyi benda yang tertabrak.

Dengan segera, tempat itu dikerumuni. Pria tadi berusaha membelah kerumunan dengan mendorong kasar orang-orang yang menghalanginya. Tak peduli umpatan-umpatan yang ditujukan padanya, ia terus membelah kerumunan. Hingga ia dapat melihat sosok kekasihnya sedang terkapar dengan darah yang menggenangi aspal. Aliran itu terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Tetesan air dari atas semakin membuat warna merah itu menyebar.

Ia mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu. Memanggil namanya berkali-kali, namun tak ada respon yang berarti. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara sirine ambulans terdengar. Ada seseorang yang berbaik hati menghubungi pihak rumah sakit, sepertinya.

.

.

Jemari dalam dekapan tangan itu bergerak sedikit. Membuat seseorang di sampingnya membelalak kaget, sekaligus merasa senang. Kedua iris _blue sapphire_ milik orang itu memandang penuh harap pada sosok yang terbaring lemah di depannya.

Genggaman tangannya semakin erat seiring kedua kelopak mata yang perlahan terbuka, menampakkan warna _emerald_ yang selama ini dirindukannya. Sesaat, pemuda di hadapannya mengerjap beberapa kali, mengumpulkan penglihatan yang sempurna.

"Kau sudah sadar, Teito? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu—Teito—masih belum menjawab. Ia memandang ke arah Frau dengan tatapan yang sedikit… aneh. Seperti seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Teito memegang kepalanya, sedikit terasa sakit.

"Kau.. siapa?" tanya Teito akhirnya.

Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupmu, seketika itu melupakanmu? Sedih? Kecewa? Kaget? Syok? Itulah yang dirasakan pria _blonde_ satu ini. Ia memandang tidak percaya pada sosok di depannya yang sedang meringis menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Tch! Aku tak suka candaanmu, _kuso gaki_." Ia tertawa kecil. Berusaha menganggap itu hanyalah candaan semata.

"Ugh!" pemuda itu—Teito kembali mengerang. "Siapa yang bercanda? Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Lepaskan tanganku! Sakit tahu!" Teito mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha lepas dari genggaman Frau. "Kau orang asing, jangan seenaknya menyentuhku!" katanya ketus.

Diam-diam, tangan Frau mengepal erat. Hingga ia dapat merasakan kukunya menancap dalam di telapak tangannya. Giginya gemeretak, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan apapun di sekitarnya. Ia mengumpat pelan.

.

"Memang kepalanya mengalami benturan, tapi tidak ada kerusakan apapun di otaknya. Mungkin ia hanya mengalami amnesia sebagian," jelas dokter yang merawat Teito. Dokter itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Frau. "Tenang saja, ingatannya akan kembali cepat atau lambat." Dokter itu menepuk pundak Frau singkat, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sekitar hampir dua minggu Teito dirawat di rumah sakit, barulah ia diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Sementara Frau, ia selalu menemani Teito selama dirawat. Awalnya memang sempat terjadi penolakan antara Teito dengan dirinya. Namun, perlahan Teito mulai bisa menerima Frau. Sebagai… seorang kakak.

Semua ini salah, Frau tahu akan hal itu. Perasaan dilupakan oleh orang terkasih memang sakit. Tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi apabila tidak bisa berada di dekatnya. Jadi untuk saat ini, biarkan saja Teito menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak atau apapun yang ia mau, asalkan Teito tidak menolak keberadaannya.

"Frau nii-chan, memangnya kita tinggal bersama, ya?" tanya Teito polos. Ingin rasanya Frau mencakar wajah orang saat ia mendengar Teito memanggilnya dengan 'nii-chan'.

"Tentu saja, hahaha. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tinggal bersamaku? Kau kan adikku." Frau tertawa paksa. Ingin sekali Frau berteriak, '_kau ini kekasihku, bodoh_!' tapi ia membatalkan niatnya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sedang amnesia langsung dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang gay, sementara dirinya sendiri lupa bahwa ia adalah seorang gay. Bisa-bisa malah Teito minggat dari apartemennya.

"Frau nii-chan… memangnya kakak adik tidurnya juga satu ranjang?" tanya Teito, lagi.

Dan menghadapi pertanyaan itu, ingin rasanya Frau membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat sampai kepalanya hancur dan wajahnya tidak dapat dikenali.

"K-kau itu kan penakut! Ahahahaha! Iya! Tiap malam kan kau selalu menyelinap ke dalam selimutku! Masa kau lupa?" Yang bisa Frau lakukan hanyalah berdoa dalam hati supaya Teito menjadi seorang 'penakut' seperti yang dikatakannya. Jika tidak, habislah sudah. Frau tidak tahu harus mengatakan alasan apa lagi pada Teito.

Teito hanya mengangguk setuju. Frau mengelus dada, merasa lega. Untuk saat ini, dia aman.

"Akan kubuatkan kau teh. Sementara itu, silahkan melihat-lihat seluruh isi apartemen ini. Mungkin kau bisa mengingat sesuatu," kata Frau yang langsung beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Teito melihat beberapa foto dalam pigura kecil yang terpampang di meja yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Fotonya dengan sang 'kakak'. Melihat foto itu, ia menjadi sedikit tidak yakin kalau Frau adalah kakaknya. Cepat-cepat ia membuang pikiran itu. Memangnya siapa Frau, kalau bukan kakaknya? Kalau bukan, mengapa ia repot-repot menjaganya saat perawatan di rumah sakit selama hampir dua minggu?

Teito kemudian duduk di ranjang yang ada di dekatnya. Matanya menjelajahi ranjang itu. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa merindukan tempat ini. Apakah tempat ini memang sebegitu nyamanny, hingga ia merasa sangat rindu?

Teito kemudian merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Merasakan empuknya kasur yang ini lebih nyaman dan menyenangkan ketimbang kasur yang ada di rumah sakit. Agak keras dan… yang jelas membuat punggungnya sakit.

Ia memiringkan badannya. Ia memejamkan mata. Merasa lelah karena perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke apartemen, meskipun jarak dari rumah sakit ke apartemen tidak terlalu jauh.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya dapat melenggang pergi menuju alam mimpi. Hingga akhirnya Frau datang dan melihat Teito sudah pulas di tempat tidur. Ia hanya tersenyum. Ia merindukan melihat wajah Teito yang pulas seperti itu.

Frau membenarkan posisi tidur Teito, dan menyelimutinya. Hingga ia merasa tercekat saat mendengar Teito bergumam memanggil namanya dari dalam mimpinya dan melihat bulir air mata meluncur turun dari sudut matanya.

Sekali lagi, Frau tersenyum pahit menghadapi kenyataan. Ia membelai rambut Teito perlahan, lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

.

Waktu satu bulan telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Sedikit banyak hal sudah 'kembali' pada Teito. Hanya ingatannya tentang Frau saja yang masih menghilang. Beberapa cara sudah ditempuh Frau demi mengembalikan semua ingatan tentangnya. Namun hasilnya masih tetap saja nihil.

"Sesuatu yang masih belum dapat kuingat hanya hal tentangmu, ya, Frau nii-chan?" tanya Teito saat mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga apartemen.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan nii-chan," gerutu Frau pelan, bermaksud supaya Teito tidak mendengar. "Sepertinya memang iya. Haah! Nasibku memang untuk dilupakan." Frau mendesah keras.

Teito hanya memandang dengan tatapan kasihan pada 'kakak'nya itu. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa agak bersalah juga. Karena amnesia ini, ia jadi merepotkan 'kakak'nya. Karena itu, ia berusaha keras untuk mengingat sesuatu yang sempat hilang dari benaknya. Rasanya ia hampir menemukan ingatan itu, namun sepertinya masih terkesan buram. Yang dapat ia rasakan hanyalah perasaan tenang dan sangat familiar saat bersama dengan Frau.

Asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Teito jadi tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Ia terpeleset, karena tidak melihat ada genangan air di anak tangga itu. Mungkin ia akan jatuh dan berakhir dengan benturan di kepalanya (lagi), jika saja Frau tidak menarik lengannya dan mendekap tubuhnya erat supaya tidak jatuh.

Jantung Teito benar-benar berdegup kencang saat itu. Antara kaget, dan reaksi karena Frau mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Teito jadi dapat merasakan bahu bidang milik Frau, dan sedikit hangat tubuhnya. Ia sangat yakin jika wajahnya kini sudah mulai memerah. Maka, cepat-cepat ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan warna wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Frau dengan sedikit nada khawatir. Teito mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Frau mendesah keras. "Untung kau tidak jatuh. Kalau benar-benar jatuh, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu selanjutnya." Frau melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Teito, lalu turun beberapa anak tangga di bawah pemuda itu dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia mengacak rambutnya.

"_Gomen_… aku memang selalu menyusahkan…" kata Teito pelan.

Frau menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Teito juga sudah duduk satu anak tangga di atasnya. Tinggi mereka kini sejajar. Wajahnya terlihat bersalah.

Frau nyengir, "bicara apa kau, _kuso gaki_? Kau tidak pernah menyusahkan, kok. Tenang—" Kata-kata Frau terhenti saat melihat bahu Teito bergetar.

"Maaf… aku tahu sebenarnya kau punya andil istimewa dalam hidupku… tapi aku masih tidak dapat mengingatnya. Maafkan aku…" isaknya.

Frau tersenyum lagi. Sebenarnya ia merasa kesal juga karena hal yang begitu penting malah hilang dan sangat susah untuk kembali. Tapi bagaimanapun, ini semua bukan salahnya. Dan ia memang harus menunggu jika ingin semuanya kembali normal.

Mendadak, Frau menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Teito yang kecil yang ada di belakangnya. "Kalau memang susah dan butuh waktu agak lama untuk mengembalikannya, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga tidak memaksanya," kata Frau tanpa memandang wajah Teito.

Hening.

"Kalaupun tidak bisa, ada cara lainnya. Kita bisa memulai semua dari awal. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau ingin memulai semua dari awal?" tanya Frau. Namun tidak ada jawaban yang keluar. Teito hanya diam. Entah diam karena tidak mengerti, atau tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Baiklah. Kutegaskan padamu. Aku bukan kakakmu, sebenarnya." Frau tersenyum hambar. Teito memandang Frau. Pandangan yang aneh, tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Frau bangkit dan duduk sejajar dengan Teito di anak tangga yang sama. Tangannya membelai pipi Teito perlahan. Seakan takut untuk melukainya dengan sentuhan.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Awalnya mendapat sedikit penolakan. Namun Frau berbisik, "maaf… bisakah kau diam sebentar saja?"

Ada perasaan yang ganjil saat Teito mendengar suara Frau yang pelan dan berat sedekat itu dengan telinganya. Juga napasnya yang menerpa sebagian pipi dan lehernya. Walau pada akhirnya, Teito mengangguk mengijinkan.

Melihat wajah Frau yang semakin mendekat ke wajahnya, Teito memilih untuk memejamkan mata saja. Tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Frau padanya. Satu hal yang ia yakini, ia percaya pada Frau. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang lembab menekan bibirnya.

Perasaan kaget bercampur malu, semua dirasakan oleh Teito saat itu. Namun perlahan, perasaan itu berganti menjadi perasaan nyaman. Entah kenapa, ia merasa dadanya panas. Seperti sebuah perasaan lama yang ia dapatkan kembali.

Sudut matanya terasa panas. Sebuah aliran kecil terbentuk dari sudut matanya, lalu mengalir melalui pipi. Dengan sendirinya, kedua tangan Teito tergerak memeluk leher Frau. Frau sendiri yang dipeluk secara mendadak seperti itu, merasa kaget juga. Walau sebenarnya ia merasa senang.

Setelah melepas ciumannya, Frau mendapatkan senyuman familiar yang selalu ditujukan untuknya. Ia jadi sedikit membelalakkan mata karena sedikit kaget. Terlebih lagi, Teito yang mendadak memeluk pinggangnya, membuat Frau sedikit salah tingkah.

"Maaf selalu menyusahkanmu, Frau," kata Teito sambil tersenyum.

Frau menyeringai, "kau harus membayar semuanya, _kuso gaki_."

Tahu maksud dari senyuman Frau yang itu, berarti ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk susah berjalan keesokan harinya. Dan benar saja, Frau langsung menggendong Teito dan kembali naik ke lantai kamarnya. Tak peduli akan Teito yang meronta minta dilepaskan…

"Ini adalah hutangmu, karena telah menyusahkan dan melupakanku selama sebulan lebih." Satu lagi _pervert smile_ terlukis di wajah Frau. Kalau sudah begini… lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua.

**End**

**Astagaastagaastaga… *headbang***

**Oke, barusan intermezzo dikit. Hah heh hoh! Akhirnyaaaaa! Setelah hiatus berbulan-bulan, diriku bikin fic juga! Ternyata emang susah ngetik dengan ide yang didatangkan secara paksa *langsung keramas, niatan mau cuci otak—gak nyambung***

**Dan… ini fic pertama sayah di fandom 07-Ghost! D8 Setelah sekian lama berusaha ngetik Frau/Teito yang hasilnya selalu gagal dan gak sampai selesai, baru kali ini akhirnya bisa sampai kelar. Walau ceritanya agak alaiiyhh dan abal banget.**

**Dan semoga sense nulis sayah bisa kembali normal seperti dulu D8**

**Cukup sekian, sayah ucapkan selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1431H. Mohon maaf lahir batin atas segala kenistaan yang pernah saya perbuat. Dan.. Happy Fujoshi Independent Day!**


End file.
